Children Of The Moon chapter 1:the beginning
by Listhaeghe
Summary: This is my on story, bassed on some books about wherewolfs :  happy reading experience! pleas commit


Prologue

In the beginning there was nothing, only total darkness in the universe.

In this universe the god Tooran ruled with great power but he wasn't alone, the goddess Kiara ruled over the light.

Of course, these two were enemies and they began to fight .Over the millennia they suffered great injuries and from their blood the world of Neckria was born. The large chunks of flesh, cut from their bodies from the fight sunk to Neckria and formed the landmass. The tears of the gods formed the oceans.

When the gods saw what they had done, they started a truce and began to populate the world. The god of darkness made humans and the goddess of light created the elves.

The humans were strong and worshipped the moon. The elves were beautiful creatures who were both stronger and faster than humans, so Tooran made up a new form of his race, the wolves, who were both as strong and fast as the elves.

The goddess didn't like that and so began the great war. This war has been going on for thousands of years and is still raging on. From the elf side Hunters were born to hunt down the wolves and kill them. From the human side the wolves grew larger, as big as horses.

And in this war one called Gabriel is very important and that's why I'm telling you his story.

Chapter 1

Gabriel was running like hell towards his house, at his right side he saw the river. He looked up towards the sky and again he saw the smoke, the moment he saw it he knew. It was his house that was burning.

'NO!', he thought, 'this can't be true. FATHER! Are you alright?' Only then he saw the two dark figures standing on the edge of the wood. 'Gabriel, run they are the hunters that I told you about!'

With a flash Gabriel came back to reality. When he was fully awake he started to remember what happened. He was hunting in the woods. It was a beautiful day, nice and warm but not too sunny. He hoped that it would have rained that day, it would have stopped the fire from spreading in his house.

But still he wondered why. In god's name, why? The Hunters killed his parents. He was very lucky to be alive because one hunter had chased him, but didn't kill him when he had the chance.

Bowen was excited, finally he had the chance to end the war in this part of The Island, the heart of Neckria. The wolf was quick but he was one of the oldest hunters in the world. He had known thousands of wolves and he had killed almost all of them, following the orders of The Great King: Ragnall.

And now he was chasing one of the last wolves. It was a beautiful creature though, it was almost completely black only with a white spot at the end of its tale.

_But that doesn't matter_, he thought and he began running faster to catch up with his prey.

The wolf was now resting, thinking he was safe. It wasn't safe though, Bowen was lurking behind a tree. It wasn't hard to loaded because the goddess Kiara had gifted him with super strength and speed as a hunter and he was very grateful for that. Otherwise he would've been instantly discovered by the wolf.

'Come to pappa', he said and then he shot his arrow but he had underestimated the wolf. With a great leap it disappeared into the woods. Bowen cursed, he didn't expect that move.

'This is going to be so much fun!', he shouted, then he jumped up and started to chase the creature but it wasn't easy. This wolf was faster than any wolf he had killed.

_Either that or I'm getting too old for this_, he thought. But with a laugh he rejected that thought and then the wolf was gone!

'No way!', he shouted. His scent, his track, everything was gone. In all his career he'd never missed a prey and now only at the end of the hunt he'd lost his prey. 'Incredible', he muttered. This wasn't normal and how the hell was he going to explain this to his king!

When Gabriel finally awoke fully, he realised he was still in the cave were he had been hiding from the hunter. He was very lucky and he realized that. 'What do I have to do now?', he wondered. He knew he had to go to the Dark Shade... He knew where The Dark Shade was, but still it was a dangerous journey. He had to pass through extremely dark land, the land of the hunters.

'Well, to the Shade it is then', he said with a sigh. And then with a blur he began to change into his wolf form. His perfect creature, as he liked to call it. And when he changed, his whole world changed with him. Everything began to sharpen, every sent, every glance. Even after a year it was still amazing to change, he could feel the power and speed build up in his legs, he could see every creature from the squirrel in that tree to the ant farm a 100 yards away. _It's just amazing,_ he thought but he had no time for this and then he began to run.

Normally, with this speed the forest around him turned into a blur. _But not in this form_, he thought happily. The still remembered the first time he'd changed, it was on his 16th birthday, at first he couldn't believe what his father had said.

'It cannot be father! The wolves are not here anymore..'

'Yes, it can be, Gabriel. We are the last family in this part of the Island.'

'But how is that possible? I thought that the wolves, ergh... we were expelled from this side of the Island!'

'Yes, we were except for our family, and now we're going to change...'

My father was a hard man when it came to training our skills. But soon it became clear that I had a talent for speed, even my father who was one of the oldest wolves, couldn't catch me!

My father was proud of me because I was serious while practising. But still, it didn't matter anymore now... his father and mother were dead and he couldn't do anything about it.

He stopped when it was dark and climbed on a cliff. He had a beautiful view of the surroundings from up there. It was a nice place to rest and he could see no harm in making a fire. He'd gotten pretty far, he couldn't even see his village anymore.

It was a relief to see the flames and feel the warmth of the fire, he had caught some nice fish in a river a mile up north and he began to clean them. When he was finally done with this disgusting job, he baked them and ate them quickly.

He couldn't stand sitting still, He missed his parents so much. He turned his head to the full moon and he felt encouraged in the thought that his parents were with the Great God Tooran and finally he fell asleep. He had a bad dream, and everytime he woke and fell asleep again he saw the same dream.

He saw a black figure standing in front of flames and realized with a flash that it was his home. The figure watched and began to laugh... It was the most evil laugh he had ever heard, it even gave _him_ goosebumps. He felt the anger grow inside of him and with a growl he shouted at the figure:

'Why?', he shouted.

The person laughed at Gabriel's attempt to attack him and bounced away.

'How dare you, you DEMON! I will tear you to pieces!', Gabriel shouted again.

He laughed and returned the attack with incredible force. Even Gabriel himself could not resist. And in that moment he knew he was the most stupid wolf mankind had ever seen! His own father perished so what could a 1 year old wolf do... ? He was only seventeen. And in flash he lay down with a knife on his throat.

'NO!', he yelled and then he woke up. And only moments later he felt the tears flow.

His own father had sacrificed his life to protect him and he just threw it away. 'No', he said, 'first I'm going to the Dark Shade and learn to fight and then, when I'm ready, I'll have my revenge!

* * *

TBC ...

PLEASE REVIEW!:-D

* * *

* Betareader: Wraith Fan


End file.
